This invention pertains to the sport of fresh water fishing, as well as commercial gathering of fresh water game fish. The invention is comprised of a structure that is particularly configured to support simultaneously a multitude of fishing lines, and a live bait trap. Attached to each line are several fishing hooks, and all or a portion of the several fishing hooks are specifically designed to secure live fishing bait without doing injurious harm to the live bait, and also all or a portion of the fishing lines may be attached to a tow line equipped with a turning block with multiple hooks, and said turning block features bright, illuminating devices that reflect underwater light in alternating patterns as the turning block rotates freely in a body of water with sufficient current velocity to cause the rotation of the turning block. The particular structure is secured to a landing pier or a boat in a pivotal manner such that the support multiple lines, fishing hooks and, turning blocks can be conveniently raised from the body of water or lowered into the same body of water.
Prior trotline fishing has employed a single line of some desired length with a number of fishing hooks secured to the single line at intervals suitable to the type of fresh water fish that is desired to be captured. One end of the single line is attached to a rigid body that is anchored in the bank of the body of water, or is rigidly anchored into the bottom of the body of water, while the opposite end is secured some distance away, and is attached to a suitable anchor, or buoy, for the purpose of stabilizing the single line at a position below the surface of the body of water desired by the fisherman. Captured fish are harvested by traveling in a boat along the route of the submerged line, marked by buoys, and carefully lifting the submerged line with the attached fish hooks, above the surface of the water by hand and removing the impaled game fish; attaching fresh bait onto the fishing hooks, and then lowering the single line with its baited fishing hooks into the body of water. There are problems that occur when this type of trotline fishing is employed because these single lines are submerged and are usually not clearly marked at the surface of the water. Live stock have been impaled on the hooks when the single lines are placed near the bank of a body of water, entangled fishing lines, fouled boat propellers, personal safety for swimmers and others enjoying the facilities of fresh water sports in our public waterways are just a few of the other problems caused by these submerged single trotlines.
This invention solves these problems, or at least greatly minimizes the effects of these and other problems, because the boundaries of the fishing area are clearly marked by the geometry of the supporting structure to which the trotlines are attached. When this type of trotline fishing is employed on private bodies of water, it is with the knowledge of the owner and livestock can be relocated, or fencing devices installed to keep the livestock out of the region of water used for trotline fishing. When this invention is used in our public waterways it is clearly visible and thus people will know of its existence and will stay clear of the region of water being used by the trotline fisherman using this invention.